


Blue Skies Forever

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Just a mention though, M/M, Mention of fisting, Vaginal Fingering, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: From his angle, Magnus looked giant.Not that Taako didn’t always feel dwarfed by him, just Magnus’ presence was enough to make anyone feel small. But he looked even more giant, leaning over him, gently running his fingers down Taako’s thin frame. He ghosted his fingertips down Taako’s neck, then his sternum. Taako arched up into his touch, and let out a soft sigh at Magnus’ ministrations.





	Blue Skies Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt on tumblr  
> "something with magnus stretching taako out and opening him up so good. I just want a loose, sloppy taako all day every day"  
> So this is that. Enjoy! Title in from Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey

From this angle, Magnus looked giant. 

Not that Taako didn’t always feel dwarfed by him, just Magnus’ presence was enough to make anyone feel small. But he looked even more giant, leaning over him, gently running his fingers down Taako’s thin frame. He ghosted his fingertips down Taako’s neck, then his sternum. Taako arched up into his touch, and let out a soft sigh at Magnus’ ministrations. 

“Maggie, babe, get me out of these clothes,” Taako whispered, and Magnus complied, tugging off Taako’s t-shirt and then returning his hands back to his chest, scratching down to undo the button on his shorts, and pulling them down his legs before throwing them onto the floor. “Gonna flip you over baby,” Said Magnus, grabbing at Taako’s waist before flipping him onto his stomach. Magnus then moved his grip to the backs of Taako’s knees, pushing them up, Taako’s ass in the air with his chest still firmly planted to their bed. Taako whined and spread his legs, arching a bit to stick his ass out more. Magnus chuckled, and gave his ass a light slap before reaching over to a side table and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He dropped it on the bed next to Taako, and then grabbed the globes of his ass with both hands, squeezing and digging his nails into the flesh.  
“I’m gonna open your ass up so good for me, Taako,” Magnus drew a hand up before bringing it down against Taako’s ass, smacking him soundly. “You’re gonna be so loose, baby,” Taako moaned and pushed his ass up into Magnus’ grasp. “Fuckin’ do it then babe, quit talking about it…” Taako mumbled into the pillows. Magnus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a brat or I won’t do anything,” Magnus said sharply, giving Taako’s ass a hard squeeze. 

Magnus picked up the lube and coated his fingers. He brought one up to Taako’s entrance and slowly pushed inside, stretching him with one before adding a second, pumping them in and out slowly. Taako whined and attempted to fuck himself back against Magnus’ fingers, but Magnus was keeping a firm grip on Taako’s side, not letting him move. 

“How many fingers can you take, Taako? Three? Four?” Magnus slipped another finger in, and kept pumping them in and out, curling his finger-tips and making Taako moan. He smirked as Taako let out little huffs of air, trying to fight against Magnus’ grip. He was squirming on the bed, but he couldn’t match up to his strength. The fighter kept him solidly down while continuing to fuck into him. “I think you can do four, what do you say baby?” Magnus pulled his fingers out to apply some more lube, and Taako moaned as they left him. “Yeah, Mags, I can do four,” Taako panted out, and then gasped as Magnus’ fingers returned to him. “Fuck me, Maggie, you feel so good,” Magnus grinned, and kept pumping his fingers, fucking Taako repeatedly, stretching out his hole. 

“You’re gonna be so loose for me Taako. I can just slip right in whenever I want. You just have so many holes for me to fuck, baby.” Magnus crooned, and his other hand suddenly left Taako’s hip and reached under him to start gently rubbing at his clit, and Taako bucked against it. “Maggie, fuck please, keep fucking me please please,” Taako moaned, and with the hand gripping his hip now gone, he was able to grind down against Magnus’ hands. 

“Babe you’re so wet, I love it. So sloppy for me,” Magnus grinned, the fingers touching his clit sliding down between his wet folds. “Do you think we could fit my fist in there?” Magnus murmured, and that was it for Taako. The idea of Magnus fitting his entire fist inside of him sent Taako over the edge and he came, gushing down against Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus’ fingers withdraw from Taako and he groaned at how empty he felt. “Your fingers,” Taako mumbled, “felt so good Maggie,” Taako arched his back, and kept his legs spread wide, so Magnus could still see his hole.

Taako could hear rustling behind him, Magnus undoing his pants. “You really liked that idea huh babe? Wanna get my fist in you? Maybe some other time. You’re already so loose and open for me.” Magnus grabbed his ass with one hand to look at Taako’s hole, sloppy with lube and red from being stretched for so long. Taako blushed deeply, burrowing his face in the sheets below him. He could hear Magnus jacking himself, getting off to the sight of Taako’s wet, red hole. Taako reached a hand back to grasp his other cheek, opening himself wider for Magnus. 

Magnus swore under his breath, and then Taako felt Magnus’ come land on his back and ass. Taako then collapsed onto the bed, sticky, but satiated. Taako heard Magnus taking off the rest of his clothes, before the bigger man plopped down next to him. “Hey.” Magnus said, smiling. “Hi,” Taako squeaked back. “Want me to clean you up? Or do you just wanna lay here for a bit?” Magnus asked, and Taako thought for a second. It would be hot to let Magnus’ come dry on him, but no, ew. That’s too nasty to get rid of later. “Clean me up?” 

Magnus gave Taako a quick kiss on the forehead, before getting up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom. Magnus came back and cleaned Taako up, smirking to himself at how disheveled Taako still looked. How he made Taako look. 

“You looked so good Taako. You still look so good.” Magnus said softly, chucking the washcloth in the direction of the laundry basket. He plopped back down on the bed next to Taako, spooning up behind him and draping an arm over his chest. “Mmm, Taako always looks good, you know that.” Magnus laughed, and pressed himself closer against Taako’s side. 

“Do you want to shower later?” Magnus asked quietly, and Taako hummed. “Yeah. Not now though. Just wanna lay here with you for now.” Magnus planted a soft kiss on Taako’s neck. “Whatever you want babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://styleandpanachee.tumblr.com)


End file.
